Disappear
by Prince Arjuna
Summary: She couldn't help but to think about him as the soon-to-be fateful day approached. A day before 4/10 Full Moon Operation. MShexShinjiro pairing. Rated T for safety. SPOILER! Please read and review.


Disappear

Written by Albireo Imma

I never own Persona 3 Portable

Preferred SheMC name: Hamuko

The red-haired girl returned to the dormitory late at that day. It was already 3rd of October, and the Full Moon Operation would be tomorrow. She had already bought items and equipments needed for the operation. As she opened the door, she found that no one there, except a certain upperclassman, dressed in brown trench coat, sitting on the couch in the lounge. He seemed tired but as he realized the girl's presence, he looked at the girl and gave a slight nod while still sitting on the couch.

"I'm back, Aragaki-senpai..." said Hamuko with a smile. Shinjiro looked at Hamuko before he nodded again.

Hamuko stared on her senpai's face before she smiled again. She couldn't stop herself to remember about yesterday, when she said that she loves him, and when she saw his smile, which was quite rare to be seen. Then, she walked toward Shinjiro before she sat beside him.

"Senpai, are you ready for tomorrow?" asked the girl. Shinjiro let out a heavy sigh before he spoke.

"Maybe..." he shrugged.

Hamuko looked at Shinjiro with her crimson eyes. Somehow, she got a quite terrifying dream last night and the dream, as she couldn't say it as a nightmare, kept bothering her mind for the rest of the day.

"Aragaki-senpai..." started Hamuko. "Can I visit your room again?"

"Hah?" the brown-haired upperclassman was startled by her demand. There's no way for him to forget about yesterday, when Hamuko urged him to allow her to visit his room. He somehow turned her down, but as her plea continued, finally he gave up and allowed her to take some peeks into his room. But as she visited his room, they eventually crossed the line.

He couldn't sure if he could make it without causing her to cry this time if they were about to do it again this time, just like last time.

"I said I want to go to..." Hamuko tried her best to put on her pouting face while she urged Shinjiro to allow her to visit his room again, but before she could finish her sentence, the upperclassman cut in.

"No freakin' way!!" said Shinjiro harshly. Hamuko was startled, but not scared.

Shinjiro tried to regain his composure as he cleared his throat. "I-I mean, what are you saying? You were there yesterday too..." he tried to remain cool, but to no avail as his voice broke. "I told you not to concern yourself with me anymore..."

Hamuko lowered her gaze. "...But I want to be with you, no matter what..." somehow, her voice was different as she spoke to the upperclassman chokingly. It was like Hamuko had something which was troubling her mind.

"Hamuko..."

"Please..." pleaded Hamuko again. "Let me..."

Shinjiro sighed before he spoke. "Fine..." he took Hamuko's hand and brought her upstairs, into his room. As both of them entered the room, Hamuko embraced the senior as she put her face on his shoulder. Shinjiro hugged her too.

Then, Shinjiro realized something odd. He could feel something wet on his shoulder, but it didn't take long for him to know the cause as he heard Hamuko sobbed. She dried her tears by rubbing her face on Shinjiro's shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" asked Shinjiro, seemingly worried by that.

"I-I'm not crying!!" protested Hamuko. "I just wanted to be together with you..." said the red-haired girl to Shinjiro. "Tomorrow's the Full Moon, and I'm nervous about it!!"

"Is that so?" asked Shinjiro while in his mind, he knew Hamuko was lying to him.

_I can tell you're lying..._

"Also..." this time, Shinjiro could feel that Hamuko was trembling. "I saw a strange dream..." she lifted her face and looked on Shinjiro's eyes. Tears began to flow on her cheeks. "Senpai... you won't disappear, right?"

_I'm sorry..._

Shinjiro closed his eyes before he spoke. "Dumbass..." he released his hug. "You must be hungry." Shinjiro spoke with such a deadpan expression.

"What? I'm not..." before Hamuko could finish her words, Shinjiro hit the girl's head softly with a hand chop. "Hau!!" the girl yelped.

"No way! You're seeing those worthless dreams because you're not getting enough nutrients!!" said Shinjiro with an irritated voice. "Or could it be... you're being picky when I'm not around!" continued the upperclassman as he knocked her head again softly.

"I-I don't!!" protested Hamuko.

"In that case, I'm gonna make something right now to make sure..." Shinjiro lifted his hand from Hamuko's head before he looked at her with such a kind eyes. He flashed a smile, something Hamuko wished to see again, to her.

Hamuko smiled before she answered. "Y-Yes!" she wiped the remaining tears on her eyes. "I'll look forward to it!!"

_That might be impossible..._

Unexpectantly, Hamuko jumped on Shinjiro, sending him sprawled on his bed, much to his embarrassment and surprise. Then, she asked the upperclassman with such a playful yet innocent voice. "Senpai, can I sleep here too?!"

"Wha!!" Shinjiro's face reddened. "You idiot tomboy!!" he scolded the girl, who was on top of him. "Don't blame me if you cry like you did last night!!" threatened Shinjiro, but Hamuko was too pleased to be scared by the words.

_But because I believe in you..._

Seeing how cheerful Hamuko had become, Shinjiro couldn't help it before he sighed. Then he stroked her red hair tenderly and gently as a fulfilled smile curved on his lips.

_I'll leave the rest to you..._

END

Hi, it's me, Albireo Imma. This is my second P3P fic, so bear with it. Don't blame me if you don't like this pairing and don't kill me if this fic spoils you. I like Shinjiro since P3P is out. Anyway, I hope someone may like this story and review it...

Albireo Imma


End file.
